Beauty and the Beast
by VampireAcademyPrincess
Summary: Beauty and the Beast with the Mortal Instrument's cast! More fluff scenes and also some more twists! Differnt POV's and does include songs, please R&R and hope you enjoy! Second FanFiction.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue;**_

Once upon a time there was a far away land filled with dreams. The birds sang and danced, where the sunlight broke through the tree's that seemed to cover up the sky. The grass was bright and fresh, you know when you get that new grass smell? It was even more beautiful and the reason was because every flower you could imagine was in that valley. There roses were clinging to the tree's, trying to get more sunlight, there thorns piercing the wood. High perched rocks where water fell from them, while sparkling in the heat.

But beyond that valley was a shining castle, which a young prince lived in. And although this young prince had everything his heart desired, servants that were the closest thing to brothers and sisters he had to care for him and tend every one of his needs, girls swooning over his looks and desperately wanting to be his wife. However the prince was spoiled, arrogant, selfish and unkind.

But then one winter's night, an old beggar lady came and knocked on the castle doors. The prince opened up the doors and the beggar lady spoke. She told him her name was Imogene, then handed him a single, black rose that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and that all she wanted in return was some shelter. Repulsed by her appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away with once again his arrogant attitude.

The woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances, and that beauty was found within a person's heart not just on the outside. The prince turned the woman away again, and suddenly the old woman's ugliness melted away and turned into an enchantress. Her golden hair flowed downward, and her old rag turned into a stunning dress. She seemed to glow with power and sheer beauty. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late. The enchantress had seen that there was no love in the prince's heart, so as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast, and cast a powerful spell on the whole of the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the prince concealed himself away in the castle, with a magic sword which was his only connection to the outside world. But also the black rose she offered, which would bloom until his 21st year, and if he could learn to love, and a woman to love him back with what he had on the inside and not just his appearance by the time the last petal fell, only then would the spell be broken. If not the prince would be doomed to live his life as a lonely beast with no one to love or for himself to be loved.

As the years past, the prince fell into despair, losing all hope, because for who would learn to love the beast? Who would see the true prince he was on the inside.

The true Jace Wayland.

_**AN:/ **_

_**So this is another story that just entered my mind. To be honest I will be spending all the free time on this that I have, and I really hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**Basically this is like Beauty and Beast (hence name) with all the Characters in the Mortal Instrument series that I can/could fit in the story. It will have the songs in, and also if anyone has songs they have written if it fits in with the story I would add it and give credit when needed. It will have more fluff in and some more twists than the normal 'B&B'**_

_**Please review, its gives me basicully really does help motivate me. **__**Thank you anyway for reading it and if you review/add favourite I will love you and so will Jace in his most non-beastly way possible?**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Mortal Instrument Charecters/The Beauty and Beast plot, only some idea's.**_


	2. More Than This Prudential Life

_**Chapter one; **__**More than this prudential life**_

_**Clary's POV**_

Clary Fairchild wasn't like most girls in the small town of Brooklyn, in France. For starters Clary drew. She loved to draw. Everything she saw, she constructed how she would draw it, with pencils? Water colours? What would bring out the features that would make someone look and it and go 'wow'. She would go on walks, when she wasn't helping Simon with his mad ideas or Luke at the art store in town. The walks would take her on adventures that she could keep all her memories in her paintings. This, for instance, wasn't what a woman was accepted to do at her age. Clary was 20 and she lived with her best friend Simon in a small cottage upon a hill that was overlooking the town of Brooklyn. Already Clary was supposed to be married, and maybe even throw in a couple children? Clary shuddered at the thought. Not at having children, or even getting married, but for the fact marrying someone she didn't truly love, or who treated her right just for appearances. It also was frowned that she lived with another boy without being romantically involved. She loved Simon. But she wasn't _in_ love with him.

Clary just finished getting ready in one of her favoured outfits. It was a white a blue dress that came down to her ankles. Her red hair was curled and pulled into a pony-tail, that one piece of hair that always stuck out was in front of her face. She couldn't even be bothered with it today, and also that was another thing. She didn't care what people thought about her. She loved what she did, and her life, and for her that was asking for enough. Clary was happy. She blew the hair out of her face, but it just came back. Oh well.

She grabbed her basket from the table which had her money in, and her water paint's and set off. Before she did she called out to Simon.

"Simon I'm-"

"Going to town to get a new art book! Okay! Be back before dark!" Clary smiled. This was her and Simon's friendship. He knew her to, well and she knew him. Right now he was working on creating a new game. He was always like that, but his ideas were amazing to Clary, but to the rest of the 'mindless snobs' as Simon calls them in town he was mad. That he should be more focused in getting a good paying job. Clary rolled her eyes. It was like that here in Brooklyn, do what is to be expected or become someone who was 'strange' or 'weird'.

She stepped outside her house, and took a deep breath. The town was amazing this morning, the sun just coming up, lighting every house with every detail that made it a person's home, or shop, their own sanctuary. When the light hit her house, it looked beautiful. Vines where around there door and it just seemed so peaceful, her favoured feature of the house was the well that was next to it. She smiled and then made her way down the hill while she hummed. Clary and Simon didn't live far from town, just down a hill and across the bridge. When she hit the bridge Clary started to sing under her breathe.

_"Little town it's a quiet village.  
Everyday like the one before.  
Little town full of little people, waking up to say-" _

And then, just as if on time men, woman and children broke out on the street. Clary smiled, as she heard everyone say 'Bonjour' to her and people talk all around her, Brooklyn may be a small minded town, but the majority of them were so friendly. She saw the baker, just on time and then whispered under her breathe;

_"There goes the baker with his tray like always.  
The same old bread and rolls to sell.  
Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,  
To this poor provential town." _

"Good morning Clary!" She smiled, and changed her course to the baker.

"G'morning Monsieur!"

"Where you off to so early in the morning?"

"The art shop...I just finished the most wonderful painting and seemed to fill my other book up, it was about a sun-"

"That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" Clary smiled, and with a shrug of her shoulder, made her way the art shop. Clary carried on walking, while other people talked, and whispered. That stupid bit of hair came down on her face again so she quickly swiped it back up.

_"Look there she goes that girl is strange no question. _

_Dazed and distracted can't you tell? _

_Never part of any crowd. _

_Cuz' her heads up on some cloud. _

_No denying she's a funny girl that Clary."_

Clary saw the old man with his carriage who normally went past the art shop, so she but the basket handle down her arm, and jumped for it. Her foot slipped but her hand had a good grip. She blew out a sigh of a relief. She wasn't the most stable person in town.

"Bonjour Clary!" Clary shouted back another hello to him, and she looked around town. People asking how were their families, wives. Mothers buying eggs for her children, and always someone thinking that the prices were too expensive. Clary saw the art shop, and jumped of the carriage saying thank you. She spun around and saw everyone, then turned her back to it all and walked into the art shop while whispering;

_"There must be more than this prudential life."_

"Ah! Clary!" Clary looked up to see Luke smiling at her. He hadn't changed since she last saw him, which was...well yesterday. His lanky frame held him well, his hair greying, and his glasses slipping off his nose not until Luke pushed them back up with his thumb and for-finger.

"What you here for now Clary? Not more paint's I hope" Clary laughed. Luke was more like a father to her than anything. He and her mother were best friends before Clary was even born, but when her father died all she could remember was her memories with Luke. Then when she grew up more, she could see what was held back in his eyes. He loved her mother, maybe just the same as Clary loved her. Then one day Luke just snapped at her and asked her did she even think about why he did all he did, he wasn't only her best friend but he wanted her to want him to be hers, and wanted him to have Clary's mother for himself. Let's just say it went amazing from there, and now their currently engaged. Clary mind did a little victory dance.

"I still got the paints but my sketch book is full. I just need another one then I'm on my way" Clary went over to the sketch pads, and one caught her eye. It was tucked away underneath the one's Clary normally got. She reached for it and instantly noticed that it was black leather, something hard to come by these days, and at the bottom was a pattern. It looked vaguely like an eye, yet there was a curved line going though it by the corner of that eye. Then there was another curved line going through there was a horizontal line going through that one. She turned the page and there more was golden symbols at the bottom corner of the page. Ones of all shapes and sizes. Clary instantly feels in love with it, and just hoped she had enough money for it. She brought it over to Luke who was studding her with a smile on his face. He held his hand out and she gave it to him. He frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Clary asked

"Oh. No, I just don't remember ordering this, and there's no more like it I don't think. Must be one of those accidently packed ones. Here Clary no one will know that you had it, and you will properly finish it by the next week" Luke smiled and handed it over to me.

"Are you sure I know the-"

"Go on! It's the least I can do. Now go draw before I change my mind" Clary took it and pecked Luke on the cheek, who after took a sip of his drink. Before she went Clary turned to Luke.

"This is just because my mum's giving you sexual favours aren't it?" He choked on his drink, coughing and going bright red. Clary knew she weren't in trouble though, even though Luke was glaring at her he had a smile on his face; she said her thank you then Clary went outside, being greeted by the chatter of the town people chatting again. I put my head down looking at the pages where the designs were, each page was a different one, each tinted with gold.

_"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar.  
I wonder if she's feeling well.  
With a dreamy far off look.  
And her nose stuck in a book.  
What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Clary." _

Clary was aware she was coming up to a skipping game, so instead of going round, she hopped in and then went back out without disturbing there game. The little girl smiled brightly at her, and Clary smiled back down and ruffled her hair. Clary came to a fountain and she sat down, the farmer was herding the sheep and one came up to her to look at her book. She smiled at it. Clary looked up then to see Maryse Lightwood going towards her husband Robert Lightwood, he hadn't seen her yet, so the best bit was coming up.

_"Oh! Isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favourite because you'll see. _

_Here's where he sees his princess. _

_Then his eyes light up just like its Christmas Eve." _

Then just on time Robert's eyes met his wife's, and then they instantly softened. They may be one of the toughest people in town, always over-protective of what they care about the most, but Clary suspected that Robert and Maryse was big softies towards each other in the end. Their children though, Alec, Isabelle and Max were away at the moment on important business. That all the details that were given to the Lightwoods and you could tell that there still was sadness in their eyes from missing their children so much. The sheep left with their Sheppard, and Clary stood up, nose in her art book, and made her way towards her home, while chatter still rang out in the town.

_"Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, _

_Her looks have got no parallel. _

_But behind that fair facade,_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd._

_Very different from the rest of us_

_She's nothing like the rest of us._

_Yes different from the rest of us is Clary"_

_**Sebastian POV**_

The shot rang out through the small town of Brooklyn, making several people jump in surprise. Raphael ran to get the bird that was falling swiftly out the sky toward the cold, hard ground that I proudly just shot out the sky. Raphael was a savant of sort to me, who was played compliment me when needed, which I did appreciate that happen most of the time, and did tended to every one of my needs. My father, Valentine, only wanted me to be the best, and the best I would be. Having someone like Raphael by my side just quickened the progress in my opinion. I was the amazing at everything, if I would say so myself, but everyone knew this. If I wasn't one of the richest bachelor's in town I reckon I still would have been populous with. The only reason he hadn't married yet was because of his father's plan. Then Raphael came over and praised me. Again.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world." Raphael came up to me. He was shorter than me with death pale skin, wearing a red blouse and cream coloured pants, and also hanging around his neck was a cross, surely a religious symbol.

"I know" I simply told him. You see what he didn't realise, or maybe he did but to be completely honest I couldn't have cared less, the fact was that Raphael was a handsome gentlemen, but standing next to Sebastian he seemed somewhat plain. The only reason he stuck around was for the short amount of pay my father gives him. Raphael needed the money because of his father who owned the church needed this money to keep it open, so Raphael took his job very seriously and handed everything he owned to his father. Raphael may of been religious but why spend it on something like a church when you could buy something that would make you stand out in the crowd?

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter" I knew this. Might as well tell Raphael my plans of marrying Clary before I ask her to become my wife. Of course she would say yes though no doubt about that, no woman would dare so no to be, or even be stupid enough to say no.

"It's true Raphael. And I've got my sights set on the one" I turned his head they were Clary was walking. God she was sexy. With her red hair and that innocent look she always wore.

"The inventors roommate" HA! Inventor? That was a boy who just had crazy ideas and wasted his life away. No girlfriend. Nothing. He couldn't create anything; he was a joke to inventors.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's..." Why was he even questioning me?

"The hottest girl in town! That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!" I gave him a look, which made his eyes hint a little bit of fear. I smiled.

"Well of course, I mean you do, I mean..." I didn't wait for him to finish, Clary was on the move with that nose in her book. I rushed after her.

_"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,_

_I said she's sexy and I vow_

_Here in town there's only she, who is just as amazing as me. _

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Clary"_

I suddenly got distracted by my reflection in one of the pots on the stall that I was leaning on. Everyone had to admit I was strikingly handsome, with sharp cheekbones and thick black hair. And if anyone didn't realize this then they can defiantly be taken care off. I was also stronger than anyone, my muscles impressive to those who have been chopping wood for most of their lifetime. I suddenly turned, Clary walking faster than most, and just caught the top of her red hair that was down the street. I went jogging after her, but an old man and one of his carriages got in my way. I dogged it and carried on after her. I passed, and pushed many people, this was _my _Clary no one else's. That was what my father wanted, so I was happy to make that possible for him.

On my way after Clary I went passed the two twins. Now I wouldn't mind one of them. Maybe both. I think their names were Aline and Kaelie. Something like that. They were staring after me as I walked past them, giggling slightly, and I enjoyed their attention much more than I should off. I was going to be a married man soon. But I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

"_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? _

_Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. _

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome prince."_

Everyone was in my way! I was so close; if I could just get my hands on her, and throw that stupid art thing she had so close to her face. _No _woman should do that. They should tend to their husbands and children, that's all, no mind off their own. That's the way it should be, how I was raised by my father. I heard Clary say something like; _"here must be more than this prudential life"_

"Move" I shouted, my voice going over people. One way to make them move is to tell them and also at least it will give me some attention_. "Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!__"_ Most of them looked at me and grinned and got out the way, some off the woman's shoulders sunk, and the even one of the twins looked like they had a tear in their eyes. I grinned at that and ran towards Clary.

"_Look there she goes the girl that's strange but special._

_A most peculiar mademoiselle. _

_It's a beauty and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in._

But she really is a funny girl...  
A beauty but a funny girl...  
She really is a funny girl..."

_**Clary POV**_

Clary swore she was being watched but when she turned around everyone was doing what they normally where. Shopping, talking, but one thing was different. Sebastian was right next to her, and a little too close for comfort.

"Ahh Clary, what a surprise" Clary raised her eye brow. Or well _tried._ She was extremely jealous of those who could actually do it. She just properly looked like an idiot with a malfunctioned face. She fault someone was following her, but just tagged herself as over paranoid.

"Sebastian" She said in an overly friendly voice. "And what a _lovely _surprise that was" He grinned at her, obviously not noticing her sarcasm and taken it a compliment. She suppressed and groan in her head, and surprisingly did it. He suddenly snatched my book out of my hand.

"What's this?" Okay now Clary was a well mannered girl, her mother taught her that, but if he didn't give her that art book back she was gonna' make _sure _that lil-Sebastian won't be producing later on in life. But as always he carried on flipping through the blank pages. "There's nothing in this Clary, what are you to do with it?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"You _draw _in it Sebastian, anyways where your poodle that follows you everywhere. Ralph? Raphael?" Then Clary saw him running towards them. _Speak of the devil and the devil may appear. _And if they couldn't get any more annoying, he threw her book on the ground.

_I can't kick him. I can't. _Okay, well chanting doesn't help with her anger. She bent down and picked up her art book, then tucked it away in her basket.

"Is there something I can help you with Sebastian? Or are you simply here to make me late for something very...important for me to do?" Clary asked in an overly sweet voice. Of course Sebastian ignored the fact she was angry, and honestly completely repulsed by him. She looked behind him, and of course the bimbo twins where glaring at Clary. She looked back at Sebastian and Raphael. What she said wasn't a complete lie, she and Simon where going out for a picnic today, so she could draw, and get Simons mind of his latest project.

"Clary it's about time you get your head out of your _art book _and think about more important things-" Clary knew what was coming. Like him? Clary repressed a shudder. She needs to let some of these feeling go otherwise she might just combust. "Like me." He carried on. _How'd I know he say that?_

"It's not right for a woman too draw. Soon she starts thinking and getting ideas" his face twisted up in disgust.

"Sebastian if you don't mind now I'm going to go back to help Simon now" I said in a tight voice.

"Simon? Yeah he needs all the help he can get" Raphael said and then laughed, and Sebastian laughed with him. Okay, that set me over the edge.

"You leave him alone! His amazing compared to any of you and at least his actually doing something with his life instead of depending on his looks!"

"That's only because he don't have any!" Sebastian chocked out of his laughter. Clary had enough. She may have looked like a spoilt brat, but she stormed her way across the bridge and up to her home. She only took one look back and that was Sebastian looking like he was having ago at Raphael. Yeah the made some comments but it was Sebastian she was mad at, he was the kind of man who thought every girl would flaunt after him because he had the '_looks_'. Yeah well it wasn't all about that.

And Clary knew she was different. Hell she had heard it every day when she was younger. She didn't depend on men to do what needs to be done. She had her own life. And she enjoyed her life, and the people in it. She didn't have to proof anything to anyone. But it didn't mean that it hurt when he said that. Yeah Clary knew she was different, she drew, and she wanted someone to love her for whom she was. But she wasn't going to become a replicate of the majority of the female population here. It didn't help the way she looked as well with her fierce red hair, and the ability to draw and make with her own thought and whatever her pencil drew it stood out, like that person who was looking at her painting was actually in the place she drew, or could see and touch whatever she drew.

She opened her door and slammed it shut, her emotions finally running high, angry tears escaped her eyes, and Clary could taste the salt on them. Simon ran out, took one look at her and walked towards her, took her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"What happened Fray?" Her hands fisted in his shirt. He reassured her by squeezing her slightly.

"Sebastian and his followers happened, Jesus Simon it's like his got his own circle of servants or something. Am I really that weird? Should I just change to what people expect me to be?" She asked him. Simon guided her too to sofa, and pulled back to look at her.

"You Clary Fairchild are the most extraordinary, weirdest woman known to the town of Brooklyn. And _that _is what makes you the most beautiful, charismatic, amazing woman as well. If you change then I would just have to kill you, understand?" Her heart swelled. This is what Simon was for, and when he was just as frustrated, at his work or just plain angry, she would be there to comfort him. What were best friends were for?

"Thanks Lewis." She smiled up at him, but frowned just as quickly. "Then he had the audacity to mock you as well." Simon groaned.

"You didn't stick up for me did you? Oh don't answer that, the answer on your face is enough. Clary, I don't care what those low life's say about me, nor should you. I know what I want, and expect out of my life, and I don't want them to run it for me. And now that I think about it, you are using mighty big words today. Audacity? Where'd you get that one from" He raised one eye brow, and that jealousy shot throw her again. It was just so _cool._

"What about you Mr. Inventor. You used some big ones as well" Clary wiped her eyes and got up off the couch.

"Tell you what" Simon said, also getting off the couch "I go pack away my things away, and you get ready, we'll go for a walk in the woods. I know you're dying to get out and explore" He smiled and winked at her. She smiled and ran at him and hugged, well more like tackled Simon, the impact making him fall back on the couch again. They burst out laughing. _This _is what Clary wanted. Best friends like Simon that wouldn't stab you in the back the first chance they got. Clary was _happy._ And she wanted it to stay this way. She packed her stuff, but then suddenly someone knocked at her door.

_**AN:/**_

_**Was that a cliff-hanger? I dunno' but I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments/the plot of Beauty and the beast. It all belongs to the amazing people that created it.**_

_**I wanted to also say a huge thank you to everyone who commented and put this story in their favourites, it was a huge booster. Remember to review again it puts a huge smile on my face :') **_

_**Also! I am dedicated to this story and I will update ASAP but there are loads of exams that are coming up with Science and English urgh -.-'**_

_**I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you all 3**_

_**VampireAcademyPrincess ~**_


	3. Little Wife

Chapter Two;

Clary walked to the door, and before she opened it she looked through the peep-hole to see who it was, and was greeted by an enhanced face of Sebastian. She sighed; Clary thought she got rid of him down by the bridge. She guessed she wasn't as terrifying as she thought; maybe she just looked like a little girl having a tantrum. Clary seriously thought about leaving him out there, maybe he would just go away? But she doubted it. Plus she and Simon were going out in a couple of minutes, may as well get rid of him now. She unlocked the door and he bounced in the house. This man had no idea what personal space looked like, he just came waltzing into her house without being told to come in.

"Sebastian, what a pleasant surprise" She said in a tight voice. Clary thought Sebastian looked like he was a predator to most the way he was walking towards her, backing her up, but to be honest she just didn't want to go near him.

"I know I'm just full of surprises" He said. God called his head get any further up his ass? "You know Clary; there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't want to be in your position" Sebastian went past one of her and Simon's cabinets, which no surprise had a mirror on it, and Sebastian looked in it and smiled. Clary rolled her eyes. "This is the day your dreams come true"

"And what would you know about my dreams Sebastian?" She asked him. It amused Clary because she had no idea what he was on about, but it intrigued her simply because he thought that he knew about her dreams, and he thought that she would say yes to anything he asked. Clary was now behind her table, her art book placed on it, she still needed to pack that in her basket. Sebastian pulled a chair and placed himself in it, and threw his legs on the table, his muddy boots going on her art book. Right now Clary thought she was properly bright red with anger.

"Plenty" he said "Picture this; a lodge, my kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet" He took his shoes of then. Okay, Clary thought, soon you'll be out with Simon drawing and _far away _from him. Clary suddenly got a waft of the smell coming from his feet, and bile rose in her throat, but she forced herself to swallow it down again. Still Sebastian carried on though. "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, we'll have six or seven" He was suddenly right there in her face.

"Dogs?" She replied, acting innocent. She knew exactly what he was on about, but she didn't want to believe it.

"No Clary, strapping boys like me!" Clary quickly snatched her book away, and turned away from him examine the damage he done to the book. Nothing too bad, a bit of mud and creased pages but she could handle that.

"Imagine that" She said. She went past her basket and placed the book in her basket. He cornered her up against the wall; she needed to get out of this quickly.

"And you know who that wife would be?" She quickly ducked under his arm, and headed for the front door. She knew what to do, but she had to be quick. "You Clary, You" She got to the door, and placed her back on it, and put her hand to the handle.

"Why Sebastian I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say" He came at her again putting his hands on the either side of her head.

"Why, say you'll marry me Clary" _Too close for comfort. _

"I'm very sorry Sebastian-"Sebastian started to lean in, his eye's closing lips puckering out. Clary turned the handle, while quickly saying "I just don't deserve someone like you" She ducked under his arm again and opened the door, she faintly heard some music playing, but before even listening to it, she ran in and grabbed his disgusting boots and threw them outside her door, and slammed it shut.

Clary placed her back on the door, her hands coming up to massage her head, great now she had a migraine. Then she heard laughter, she looked up to see Simon standing by the stairs, with tears running down his face, and his arms around his torso.

"You-You...shut up!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face, which just landed in front of him which made him laugh more. Then Clary started joining in with him, she then heard shouting outside their house and she winced. Simon face lighted up with excitement, and ran to the window and peeked out the curtains, then if possible laughed even more.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Well when our poor Sebastian fell out of the door, he landed in a muddy pond which may I say is a great look for him especially with the pig on him, and now his shouting at Raphael. Ha! Now he just threw Raphael in the pond, and stormed off" Simon now looked at Clary. Clary felt bad for Raphael, she knew why he put up with Sebastian, and it was actually quite sweet, to help his father with the church.

"So Mrs. Valentine when's the wedding?" Simon said putting his arm around Clary. She shoved him off and got her basket.

"When hell freezes over" Clary replied, which earned a snort of Simon. She turned to him and he looked good. He had his contacts in today, and his hair was a bit longer than before. Then they did their routine whenever they went out.

Simon bowed before Clary, and Clary put her basket further up her arm, and curtsied to Simon. Then he came to her with his arm on his hip, and Clary put her arm through his and they both faced the door, then both of their left feet went forward, and then their right, then suddenly they were skipping out the door, Simon with a smile on his face, and Clary bursting with laughter of how stupid they were together.

When they were far into the forest, Simon brought up Sebastian again.

"Could you imagine yourself though, as his wife?"

"Me? Be a wife to that sexist pig of a man?" Clary gave her basket to Simon, and went in front of him, walking backwards. She put her hand to her chest and fluttered her eyes.

"_Madame Valentine!"_

_Can't you just see it?_

_"Madame Valentine!"_

_His "little wife'" _she sang in front of him, Simon had a smile on his face

"_No sir! Not me!_

_I guarantee it_

_I want much more than this provincial life_" Clary smiled and ran around Simon, and he laughed.

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I want it more than I can tell"_ She then walked the same pace as Simon beside him and Clary smile sadly.

"_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they've got planned"_

"You know I'm always here Clary right? We'll always have each other?" He smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"Of course Simon, even when you get a girl of your own" He snorted, and they stopped. They came to two pathways so Clary went right, but Simon pulled her back.

"Slow down there Miss Artistic, where do you think you're going?" he said.

"Down there?" Clary pointed down the right alley, then looked back up at Simon, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Why not down there? You know where the sun is shining, and the trees are _alive. _Not where it looks like your gonna' get killed the first second you step down there?" he asked.

"Because I would like to draw something that doesn't look like the care bears threw up on it? Rainbows and unicorns are old Simon, get some adventure in your life" He laughed and shook his head at her enthusiasm. Clary then started to go down the path, and turned around to face Simon, beckoning him with her fingers. He laughed and went down the path with her but something inside Simon felt like this was a bad idea. A _really _bad idea.

Simon was watching Clary with so intensity he thought she would be freaked out by him, because he already felt like a stalker at some level. She was beautiful; he couldn't deny that even though they might as well be siblings. Her head would snap up, her eyes scanning the two intertwined trees in front of them. The trees were stripped bare of leaves, and then her head would go back down scanning her paper. Her hand moved with such sure movement, it seemed like an art itself. Simon stretched his arm above him stretching, trying to get all the kinks out. Clary looked at him alarmed.

"I'm sorry. I'm boring you, do you want to go?" She asked.

"Of course not, I just want feeling in my legs in the future. I'm going exploring, maybe climb a tree or something?" He said standing up and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Clary rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're not Spiderman you know!" She called after him, when he stared jogging down the path. Simon turned around, jogging on the spot.

"That's what you said last time! And you still owe me 5 Euros!" Simon said, and he saw Clary roll her eyes and he jogged away leaving her drawing.

**AN:/**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time please don't kill me.**

**Last year of school is stressful, so I did this little chapter for you just so you know I'm not abandoning this story :)**

**Guess wha as well? I got into sixth form *insert victory dance here***

**I'm not practically happy with this chapter but I hope you like it...reviews are actually inspiring...Want to thank everyone who is reading and commenting on this story :') **

**Much love people...y'know who you are 3 **


End file.
